Angel
by kyoot-neko-chan
Summary: I suck at summaries. HarryOCDraco HarryOC DracoOC An American girl goes to Hogwarts.


centerbAngel/b/center

-A/N- : Hey, it's me again!! Sorry for not updatin' or anythin, had a LOT o' stuff to do.. Gomenasai! This is a new story I'm making. It's called 'Angel'...I know the title sucks and stuff, I just didnt have anything in mind. This chappie is only about the character and the begining of the story. I really hope you like it and I'll update 'Misunderstood Souls' immediatley after I finish writing this chapter. Im also gonna make a story for OHSHC and maybe ANOTHER Naruto fic, but w/ Deidara or Sasori or any member of the Akatsuki.

Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K.Rowling, my characters belongs to moi.  
iThinking/i

(Meygan)

The sun was shining, the birds were singing...and her younger brother was practically screaming his head off. i Sigh..another boring day/i Meygan thought while rubbing her eyes as she got out of bed. She headed for the bathroom and took a shower before coming back to her room and picking out what she'd wear that day. She laid out some clothes on her bed and picked out light blue jeans pants and a black top that said "Don't Mess With Me" 

"Meygan, breakfast's ready!" Her mom called.

"Coming". Meygan replied as she brushed her long black hair that had streaks of light brown in it. Putting her light grey sunglasses on top of her hair, she remembered that she was meeting her friend that afternoon. Meygan looked at her reflection at the mirror, she was always different, she looked nothing like her family. She hated it.

Her dad died when she was six, he was the only one who atually cared about her and listened to her side of the story. The other family members didn't care and acted like she wasn't even there.  
"Meygan"  
Ignoring the thought, she put on her sandals and ran down the stairs and right into the kitchen. Her mother faked a smile as her as she poured some orange juice for Alex (Meygan's younger bro.) "Get the mail, will you Meg?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"Kay" As she flipped the envelopes, something caught her eye. An envelope with beautiful cursive writing that had her name on it. "H-hey Mom! Meygan's got mail!" Jake yelled while slurping his milk. (A/N: He's 7, they're all like that) "Meg, dear, can I see that?" "One sec"  
In a blink of an eye, the envelope that was held by Meygan was in her mother's hands. She saw her mother's horifiyed face as she read the letter. "O-oh no" she gasped. "Mom, what is it?" Jake asked, ignoring his question, Ms. Anderson's face was as red as a beetroot and her hands were shaking. "Mom!" Meygan yelled as she snatched the letter from her mother's pale hand, "No! Don't read it-" Too late..

The letter said

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Nikki David Anderson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. If you wish to attend, please send a return reply by owl no later than the 31st of July. The school term begins on the first of September. The exact location of the school will be revealed to you then, and the necessary transportation will be arranged.

Sincerely yours,

Minevera McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"

Meygan unfolded a peice of paper she hadn't notice before and read:  
"center Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry/center

Uniform First-year students will require:  
1. Three sete of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similiar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fasteningf)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Set Books All students should have a copy of each pf the following:  
The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1)  
A History of Magic Magical Theory A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi Magical Drafts and Potions

Other Equipment 1 wand 1 couldron 1 telescope 1 set brass scales 1 set glass or crystal phials

Students may olso bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad"

Meygan glared hard at her mother, "You knew? Y-you never told me..why?" Her mother ignored her but Meg didn't care, all she cared about was knowing she was a wizard- I mean witch.. "Uh Mom, can you buy all this in London"  
"Only if you knew where to go"

----

Name - Meygan Anderson Age - Eleven Country - England

Hair - Black Eyes - Light brown, almost yellow.

----

I know it was short..don't kill me! I have exams It's bad..yeah. I'll try to update it as fast as I can, hope you liked the chapter! 


End file.
